True Companions
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: A Khajiit mage is jobless and running out of funds in Skyrim's city of Whiterun, and joins the Companions to make ends meet. An intellectual and scholar living in a meadhall full of drunken warriors, she'll need time and effort to make this work... but she might've just found her true home.


With a sigh, she lifted the cup of warm milk to her lips, sipping it gently and then lowering it. A milk mustache lined her muzzle, but she just licked it away.

The Redguard on the other side of the bar counter gazed at the girl with worry. "Still nothing?" she asked.

The girl nodded, her ear flicking. "Still nothing, yes. Faahni was hoping Arcadia would be willing to take her on as an assistant, but she said this one was not needed."

The barmaid sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her stance a bit. "And I imagine it's hard to sell your own potions with Arcadia's Cauldron in town."

She nodded again, pausing to reach down and pet the shaggy dog lying at the foot of her stool in response to his whine. "Many of the people of Whiterun still do not trust this one, Saadia. Faahni is not a Nord, and a mage at that, yes? When Khajiit tries to sell her potions, the guards arrive asking if Faahni stole them."

"How did you get into Whiterun, anyway?" Saadia asked, cocking an eyebrow. "They don't allow Khajiit in. Even the trade caravans have to camp outside."

Faahni groaned, setting her cup of milk down and reaching up to rub at her golden eyes. "Faahni offered the Nord at the gate a strengthening potion, but the guard assumed Khajiit stole it. So this one offered to enchant his sword in exchange for passage. Unfortunately, Faahni has been unable to find work in Whiterun so far, and her Septims that she saved up are running low. If Faahni does not find work soon, this one may have to leave."

"And I imagine it's not easy, what with needing to feed yourself and Meeko," Saadia sighed, the dog at the foot of the Khajiit's stool raising his head in response to his name. "But I'm afraid I can't let you stay here for free, even on an IOU basis. Hulda isn't fond of Khajiit or mages, so she's not exactly thrilled about your extended stay here."

She slumped down against the counter, grumbling. "But this is a common sentiment among the Nords, yes? Khajiit are all thieves and beggars, mages are nothing but trouble, no? This one is doubly untrustworthy, is she not?"

The Redguard barmaid's gaze softened. "You know not _everyone_ in Whiterun sees you like that, right, Faahni? Ever since you healed that shiner I got from that drunkard, you've been a good friend to me. And remember, I'm not from Skyrim, so I don't have their wariness of mages."

Faahni looked up at Saadia, though her head remained on the counter. "Hm... True. Though Khajiit's acceptance in Whiterun is not as important for now as her livelihood, hmmm? This one needs septims for food and shelter."

The dog at her feet barked.

"Yes, Meeko needs the same."

Saadia brought her hand to her chin in thought, thinking. "Have you tried the Companions, up at Jorrvaskr?"

The Khajiit lifted her head, sitting up straight, ears perking. "The Companions?"

The Redguard nodded. "Yeah. I hear they're recruiting new members."

Faahni huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Proud Nord warriors? They would not accept this one."

"Not at all! The Companions have Athis, and he's a Dunmer. They feel that so long as you have the spirit of a Nord, you don't have to be one to join them."

Huh... Comforting, but she wasn't ready to give in yet. "But Khajiit is a mage. This one would not fit in with greatswords and war axes."

Saadia smiled. "I admit, that might be tricky, but so long as you have the will of a warrior, what does it matter what weapon you wield?"

Letting out a soft growling and tugging at her ears, Faahni hung her head and sighed. "Fine... this one will head to Jorrvaskr tomorrow morning, yes? Khajiit does not expect good things, but will try."

The Redguard barmaid grinned. "Do it and there's a honey nut treat in it for you."

Faahni's ears perked.

 **-o-**

The Khajiit sighed as she walked down the streets of Whiterun. Even with her hood up, she was still getting stares and dirty looks, though she wasn't sure if it was her tail or her mage's robes. It didn't help that, as few Khajiit as there were in Skyrim, most of them were Cathay. Faahni was a Suthay, a breed rarely seen outside of Elsweyr. The major difference between a Cathay and a Suthay was that Suthay had digitigrade legs and were quite short. Very short. Faahni was barely past four feet tall.

Meeko was, of course, trotting along at her side. Ever since she found the dog at his former master's cabin, dead of Rockjoint, he'd been a constant companion for her. The shaggy, furry canine was often a source of warmth on the colder nights. Khajiit were creatures of the desert, after all. The north wind chilled Faahni to the bone.

She sometimes wondered why she didn't just leave Whiterun and find a city with more opportunities, but... truly, Whiterun was the most beautiful of Skyrim's hold capitals. With its running river, trees, flowers, and the arrangement of its buildings, Faahni had found herself falling in love with the town despite herself. She just wished it was easier to get moon sugar here. Sometimes she swore the food of Skyrim just wasn't sweet enough.

Standing on the steps of Jorrvaskr, she honestly found the sight of the meadhall to be almost as intimidating as the sight of the Arcane University. So many potential peers inside, eager to judge her... It was enough to make a pit form in her stomach. Still, a nuzzle from Meeko spurred her on, and she stepped forward to enter the headquarters of the Companions.

"Get 'em! Kill 'em!" The little Suthay jumped as a blond Nord in leather armor dashed past her to where a female Nord and a male Dunmer were having a fist fight in a cleared off area of the meadhall's main hall.

Jorrvaskr's meadhall was clearly designed with warriors in mind. The square U-shaped table surrounded a large fire-pit and was absolutely cluttered with tankards and plates of food. Additional tables and some cabinets and kegs populated the edges of the depression where the main table and fire-pit were, while a raised walkway surrounded the perimeter of the main hall. The walls were decorated in old weapons, but otherwise little care was given to making the place look pretty, yet it still gave off a homey charm.

The Nord girl in the helmet finally punched the Dunmer to the cobblestone floor, panting and looking quite triumphant at her victory. She turned and began walking around the center table, but stopped when she saw Faahni.

"And who are you supposed to be, puss?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the little Suthay.

Faahni took a step back, swallowing hard. "Uh, is this the Companions? Khajiit heard you were recruiting new members."

"Oh, looking to join up? I wouldn't get your hopes up. Listen, talk to Kodlak. He figures out who joins the Companions," the helmet-wearing Nord said.

"Where is this Kodlak?" Faahni asked.

"Beats me. You're not worth my time."

Faahni sighed as the woman turned and continued around the main table. It was another female Nord who approached Faahni next. She had a bow and black face pain of three streaks across her face. "Kodlak's in the basement," she said. "But I really don't think you're in the right place. You look more like a mage than a warrior."

Faahni's shoulders slumped, but she nodded. Off to one side of the hall was a staircase leading down into a basement. The Khajiit mage gestured for Meeko to follow her, then made her way over, ignoring the noise as another fight broke out. Was she really in the right place?

 **-o-**

The basement of Jorrvaskr was one long hallway. Compared to upstairs, it was a bit more organized. A room opposite the entrance seemed to be a general barracks, while further down the hall was individual rooms for the senior members. At the very end of the hall was a larger room than the others, decorated in what Faahni noticed was some high-quality and rare spoils that could make valuable alchemy ingredients. Seated at a table in the corner was an old Nord in armor that seemed to be themed after wolves. His hair was long white and he had a very thick beard, an intricate tattoo on his right cheek. Seated on the other side of the table was a much younger Nord, dressed in identical armor, a one-handed sword sheathed at his hip. His hair was deep brown and swept back, reaching the bottom of his neck. Face paint surrounded his eyes while a stubble decorate his chin. They seemed to be talking privately.

"But I still hear the call of the blood," the younger Nord said.

"We all do," the older Nord replied. "It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me."

Carefully, Faahni approached the two Nords, Meeko at her heel. The older Nord turned and regarded the Khajiit, as did the younger one.

"A stranger enters our hall," the older Nord stated. "I am Kodlak Whiteman, Harbinger of the Companions. This is Vilkas, the Companions' master-at-arms. Who might you be, and what brings you to Jorrvaskr?"

Faahni got down and kneeled before the old Nord, bowing with utmost respect. With her already short height, kneeling and bowing only made the sitting Kodlak tower over her. "Khajiit is honored to meet you, Kodlak Whitemane. This one's name is Faahni. Khajiit wishes to join the Companions."

"Would you now?" Kodlak began, a small hint of playfulness to his voice. "Please, rise and stand. Here, lower your hood, let me have a look at you."

Faahni nodded, lowering her hood, her ears flicking atop her head. Her fur was nearly jet-black, with only the vaguest of stripe patterns visible, with no hair on her head beyond her natural fur. Kodlak's eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sight of her, though Faahni passed it off as him just not being used to the sight of a Suthay's face. As soon as Kodlak's expression came, it passed, and he brought his hand to his bearded chin in thought.

"Hmm... Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

Vilkas turned to the old Nord. "Master, you're not truly considering accepting _her_? Look at her fancy robes. She's clearly some kind of wizard. We're warriors, not scholars."

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas," Kodlak stated calmly. "And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts. Besides, it matters not if you are a warrior, an archer, or even a mage. If you have the heart, soul, and spirit of an honorable warrior, you are welcome here."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider," Vilkas cautioned.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters... is their heart."

"And their arm," Vilkas quipped.

"Of course." Kodlak turned back to the Khajiit. "How are you in battle, girl?"

Faahni fidgeted a bit with her hands. "Faahni's specialty as a mage is Destruction magic, but there is no school of magic Khajiit is particularly weak in. Illusion, Conjuration, Alteration, even Recovery. This one has also learned Enchantment and Alchemy. Faahni also has Meeko to aid her in battle."

Vilkas cocked an eyebrow. "Meeko?"

The dog at Faahni's heel barked.

"A cat with a pet dog?" Vilkas smirked.

"Enough, Vilkas. Very well, Faahni. Vilkas will test your mettle." He turned to the younger Nord. "Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do."

"Aye," the younger Nord confirmed, moving to stand from his chair.

Vilkas walked right past Faahni without even looking at her. Hesitantly, the Khajiit mage followed after him, her boots, specially made for her digitigrade paws, padding on the cobblestone floor and red carpet. Meeko was quick on her heel.

Vilkas led Faahni down the hall, back up the stairs to the main floor, and over to the back door leading out to the yard, not speaking a word and passing several of the other Companions who shot her curious looks. The backyard of Jorrvaskr was dedicated to a deck with outdoor dining tables, then training dummies up against the stone wall that surrounded Whiterun.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." He drew his sword and shield, taking on a fighting stance.

Faahni nodded, swallowing hard. She raised her left hand, summoning her magicka to it. As Vilkas slowly approached, she cast it, sending a large fireball flying at her sparring partner. The Nord dove out of the way, the fireball hitting the cliff far behind him and bursting into a plume of flame.

"What do you think this is? We don't do battle with magic around here, new blood. Now come at me," Vilkas chided.

Faahni cringed. "Uh... Compromise, yes? Can Khajiit use Bound Weapons?"

Vilkas brought his shield-hand to his chin in thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, a weapon is a weapon. Just summon them and come at me."

Nodding, Faahni readied her magicka and summoned a Bound Sword to each hand, holding them in what she hoped was a graceful and intimidating stance. She charged at Vilkas, swinging her Bound Swords in a flurry of blows, which Vilkas either blocked with his shield or parried with his sword effortlessly. The Khajiit mage raised both swords above her head and attempted to bring them down at the same time to overpower the Nord's block, but a solid kick to her stomach sent her right on her rear. The Bound Swords fell from her grip, dissipating as they hit the ground.

Groaning, Faahni pulled herself into a sitting position, the much taller Nord towering over her. "Not bad. But did you really think you could overpower me by wielding two swords against my one? Rookie mistake, new blood. A sword without finesse is little more than an iron bar."

To the Suthay's surprise, he reached a hand out to help her up, which she hesitantly accepted. As he pulled her to a standing position, she noted just how much taller he was than her. The top of her head barely reached the bottom of his chest.

"You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you." He reached for his waist and pulled the one-handed blade from its strap, holding it out for her to take. The little Khajiit gently took the sword, hefting its weight in her hands. "Here's my sword. Take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful. It's probably worth more than you are."

Faahni pouted, but nodded in compliance, lowering her head and sighing. "Where is this Eorlund?"

"He's up on the cliff behind Jorrvaskr, up at the Skyforge," Vilkas explained, then turned and walked away.

Faahni turned to Meeko, who was sitting on the deck, panting. She flicked her head and the dog got up and followed after her as she turned to walk around the meadhall and up the stone steps to the Skyforge.

The Skyforge was impressive. Definitely the largest forge she had ever seen, and it seemed to be filled with lava! There was also a grindstone, workbench, tanning rack, and smelter nearby. A stone dais was built into the rock to the Skyforge's right, upon which sat some newly-forged equipment and a book on smithing. Eorlund Gray-Mane himself was working the forge, and if he had noticed the Khajiit mage and her dog, he hadn't reacted.

The old man was dressed in a loose suit of leather armor, though it left much of his chest exposed. He was pale, his hair had gone white, and it was long and reached his shoulders. He had a beard, but it was kept short and close to his chin. Despite not being a warrior, and despite his age, he had noticeable muscles from a lifetime of working a forge and banging an anvil.

Stepping closer, the little Suthay cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention, or at least acknowledgment of her presence.

"What brings you here?" he asked, Faahni actually flinching a little at his stern tone.

"Uh... Vilkas asked Faahni to bring you his sword," she stammered, holding the sheathed blade up for the master blacksmith to see.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer, then?" Eorlund asked, stepping away from his blazing forge to take the sword from the Khajiit.

Faahni's ears flattened against her head. "Khajiit was only doing what she was told..."

Eorlund crossed his arms, eyeing the small Suthay up. Like most Nords, he was quite tall... "That attitude will get you far... if you were some stuffy merchant or a Jarl's footstool. Around here, you'll want to learn to live your own life. Remember, no one rules anyone in the Companions."

Faahni cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "But surely someone must be in charge, no?"

The master blacksmith placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlack is the Harbinger, and he's a sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own..."

Huh... "You are also a Companion, yes?"

"Not actually a Companion myself, but none of them know how to work a forge properly, and I'm honored to serve them. My name is Eorlund Gray-Mane. I work the Skyforge. Best steel in all of Skyrim. All of Tamriel."

Faahni reached a hand up to shake. "Faahni. Khajiit learned most of her magic at the Arcane University in Cyrodiil, but this one originally hails from Elsweyr."

Eorlund shook her hand. "A mage? That might be a first for the Companions. By the way... I have a favor to ask."

The Khajiit's ears perked. "Faahni is listening."

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me."

The little Suthay smiled. "Khajiit would be happy to lend a paw... er, hand."

The old man smiled back. "Well done." He walked over to the dais and picked up the shield that was sitting there, setting down Vilkas's sword in the process. Stepping over, he handed the shield to Faahni, who gingerly took it. Nodding to the old blacksmith, she turned and walked back down the steps from the Skyforge, struggling a bit with the shield. It was clearly built for a tall and sturdy Nord woman, and Faahni was a Suthay. Meeko followed after her as she entered Jorrvaskr.

 **-o-**

Faahni found Aela downstairs in Jorrvaskr's living quarters. The Nord woman was inside her room, talking to another Nord.

Aela, like most Nords, was tall, but she was more lithe and toned than muscular. Her long brown hair was parted in the middle, framing her face and reaching the middle of her shoulder blades. Her armor was largely fur barring metal plates covering her hips. The fur armor covered her front in a manner that exposed a hint of cleavage and _more_ than a hint of the sides of her breasts, and nearly all of her thighs. Thick leather boots completed the outfit. Attached to her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow, while a dagger was strapped to her hip.

The man next to her was tall, broad, and muscular, even for a Nord. He was dressed in the same wolf-inspired armor as Vilkas and Kodlak. He was nearly bald on the top and front of his head, but the gray hair on the back of his head was long and tied into a low-set masculine ponytail. His features were chiseled and rough, while two horizontal lines were painted onto each of his cheeks.

"You must be the new blood that Kodlak let in. What is it?" Aela asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

Faahni hefted the shield up for the huntress to see. "Khajiit has brought your shield."

"Ah, good. I've been waiting for this. Good to see you made it down here with it," Aela said, taking the shield from the little Suthay.

"You know this one?" the large Nord asked. "I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ah, yes," Aela said, placing her hands on her hips and smirking at the mage. "I heard he gave you quite the thrashing."

"Hah! Well, what do you expect? She's a mage, not a warrior," the large Nord quipped.

"What do you think?" Aela asked, turning to face Faahni fully. "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

The Khajiit mage shuffled her feet uncomfortably and gazed down at the floor, Meeko gazing up at her with concern. "Khajiit have a saying... 'No fight was ever won by boast alone.'"

"Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her," Aela said, smiling down at the little Suthay. "I knew there was something I liked about you. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" the large Nord called to someone just out of the room.

Yet another man in the wolf-like armor soon entered the room, a two-handed sword strapped to his back. He resembled Vilkas, but his hair was longer, darker, and the face paint around his eyes was darker and larger. Like Vilkas, he had a stubble, and also seemed to be a bit more muscular than the Companions' master-at-arms.

"Did you call me?" he asked.

"Of course we did, icebrain," Aela teased. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood?" Farkas looked down at Faahni, cocking an eyebrow. She recognized him, having seen him walking around Jorrvaskr when she was traversing its grounds. "Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me."

Gesturing at Meeko, the Khajiit padded along after the taller Nord, following closely behind him as he led her down the main hall of Jorrvaskr's living quarters.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people," he explained as he walked. "They challenge us to be our best."

Faahni nodded, picking up her pace a little to walk beside the warrior. Meeko followed suit, sandwiching the little Suthay between him and Farkas.

"Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life," Farkas continued.

"Faahni cannot make any promises, but... this one will try to stick it out until the end."

"Hah! Good attitude. Anyway, the quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired."

Farkas lead Faahni into a rectangular room with a total of eight beds, each with a bedside at its head and a trunk at its foot, as well as a shelf above it. This room was must more eclectic than any other room in Jorrvaskr. It was clear that each of the members of the Companions living in it had picked a bed and personalized the area around it, leading to very varied personality for each occupied bed. From the door, four beds on the left all showed signs of active use, while the four on the other side of the door were all made and bare.

"Try to stick to your own bed, though we understand how one bed can look like another when you're drunk or exhausted. The shelf, trunk, and bedside table are for storing your stuff. Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has." Farkas turned back to look down at Faahni. "Talk to Aela or me if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions."

Farkas turned and left, leaving Faahni to turn to one of the four spare beds on the right. Sighing, the Khajiit mage fell face forward onto the bed, sighing in relief to be off her feet. Behind her, Meeko went to climb into the bed opposite her, the spoiled pooch apparently intent on having his own sleeping arrangements. Faahni giggled at the sight of her loyal hound sitting atop his bed, head raised high like a proud noble.

Sitting up, Faahni glanced around, wondering if there was anywhere she could set up an alchemy lab or arcane enchanter... This may have been a warrior's guild, but surely they could use potions and enchantments, right?

Well, her sleeping arrangements and food were taken care of. So long as she kept doing jobs for the Companions, they would stay taken care of. Faahni wasn't sure what was in store for her as possibly the first mage, and, as far as she knew, the first Khajiit, to join the Companions. However, with Meeko at her side, maybe, just maybe...

She might've found a place to call home.


End file.
